What is it Worth?
by AlaskanFan
Summary: Amanda is working hard and Lee is hardly working.


Lee and Amanda conversation – fluff.

Setting: Early Season 3 – after Over the Limit and before J. Edgar's Ghost

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Enterprises own these wonderful characters. All I get from writing about them is the chance to visit with Lee and Amanda from time to time. The story is my own.

 **What is it Worth?** \- by AlaskanFan

Amanda sat at Lee's desk in the Q Bureau completing paperwork, while Lee paced and fidgeted.

"How much did you pay Augie for his information on the von Traytor case?"

"A hundred bucks."

"Didn't you give him another fifty to disclose the location of the meeting?"

"Yeah, good catch. Make it $150."

Amanda typed his answer and rolled the page to another section, adjusting it precisely to align the blank square with the typewriter keys. "I still don't understand why you have to be so rough with him. Don't you win more flies with honey than with vinegar?"

"A-mand-a, Augie is an information broker. He sells his information to the highest bidder. His two motivations are money and his personal safety. I pay him then I threaten him to ensure his cooperation. If he is more afraid of someone else, he'll sell them the information, too." Lee was only partially engaged in the conversation. He and Amanda had talked about his treatment of Augie numerous times. He could predict her next line, and his next response.

"Don't you think appealing to his patriotism would be more effective?"

"No, the only thing that has been more effective is taking you with me. It's a classic example of good cop/bad cop and Augie responds well to your gentle approach. It's essential that I maintain the bad cop role, or he will double-cross us." Even as he spoke, Lee's mind was actually trying to find an angle to ask Amanda for another date this weekend. Dinner with just the two of them had been wonderful, but had she considered it a date or merely dinner with a friend?

She dropped the conversation about Augie as she concentrated on the next blank on Lee's expense report. "Why did you need a new tux?"

Lee frowned in concentration. He hated these administrative details. "The old one was ruined at the Faberauer reception. I had to chase The Eel through a hedge to recover the security codes."Their friendship was great. What if that's all Amanda wanted from him? Would she refuse if he asked formore?

"Got it." She typed the new information and adjusted the page again. Her silky, brown curls brushed her soft cheek as she bent over her work. Lee's hands ached to caress that cheek too. Instead, he picked up the staple remover and tossed it lightly from one hand to the other. "And the new shoes?"

"Battery acid ruined the old pair when I tackled Hagemeyer at the ship yard."Asking her to go dancing with him would definitely move the relationship beyond the friendship category. He wasn't sure if she wanted to do that. He couldn't assess the risk factor, and that made him very nervous. He put down the staple remover and stepped to the window to scan the street below.

"You sure go through clothes fast." She teased as she typed.

"Would you rather I let the naval design of the new submarines be sold on the open market? Compared to the value of national security, my clothing reimbursements are a bargain."Lee sighed heavily and flexed his shoulders to relieve some tension. He turned from the window and headed towards the vault.

"What's this receipt for flowers?"

"Hunh? Oh, toss that."A wrist corsage would be nice if they go dancing - or maybe flowers for her hair. Dresses with spaghetti straps don't allow her to pin a corsage to her dress.

"And what did you discuss with Senator Froehlich that makes lunch with him a business expense?"

"A-mand-a, you don't think I had lunch with him for pleasure do you?"

"No, but that isn't an adequate justification for reimbursement. If you can't answer me now, how will you possibly answer another Senate Budget Review?"

Lee grimaced remembering the torment of the previous Budget Review. "Okay, you're right. We were discussing the idea of presenting an ethics seminar to combat the growing influence of blackmail in government."She was finishing the report and would be leaving soon. He was running out of time. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned from the bookshelf back towards his desk.

"Fine." Amanda filled in a few more blanks, removed the form from the typewriter, and handed it to him for signature. "I'll take your expense report and the Brockton report to Billy and then leave for the day." She stapled his receipts to the form and picked up the file folder as she spoke.

"Amanda, wait." Lee's mouth was dry and for a moment he wished he had just let her go. This transition from friendship to a dating relationship was harder than he would have imagined. "I really appreciate your willingness to fill out all of these forms for me." He paused to clear his throat nervously.

"No problem, Lee. I'm glad to do it." Amanda's brown eyes smiled warmly into his hazel eyes, communicating clearly that she really was glad to help him. Working with Lee in his office was much nicer than transcribing tapes in the bullpen.

"I've been thinking, though, that I should show you how much your assistance is worth, uh, to me... uh, personally, not... not just to the Agency." The objects on his desk suddenly needed his attention and he moved several items randomly while he forced the next line out before he lost courage. "I was thinking dinner... and, uh,... dancing would be appropriate." Without lifting his head, he looked shyly at her from the corner of his eyes as he finished speaking.

Amanda blushed and her smile was radiant as she answered, "Love to. This weekend?"She wondered if he knew how that look affected her. She couldn't refuse anything he asked when he looked at her like that.

Lee's face lit up, "Saturday?" He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath until he started breathing again. He stepped towards her and brushed his hand along her arm and then through his hair. He never knew what to do with his hands when he had to fight the urge to embrace her.He pushed aside his coat and put his hands on his hips.

Amanda rocked forward and nodded. "Saturday's good for me. Eight?"

"Yeah, see you then."

Her eyes sparkled as she walked through the door. Lee pumped his fist in victory and dropped into his chair in relief. A whole evening of having Amanda King in his arms. He could hardly wait.

The End


End file.
